Baloo Shorts
by Wyatt W. Buell
Summary: For Christopher Robin Pooh and Tigger they always thought life was just fine for them. But when life gets complicated a new friend comes and shows that sometimes a friend that matters to them is important to have.
1. Chapter 1

Life In The Hundred Acre Woods

For Christopher Robin, he always thought that life in the Hundred Acre Woods were just fine for him.

After all he had friends that would matter to him and they would always go on many adventures.

But when he's with Pooh they're always there for each other.

And that was fine with him since he really didn't have any human friends.

Now you would think life for him and his friends Pooh and Tigger would be just fine.

But however all that would change and not in a good way.


	2. Chapter 2

Life Gets Complicated

It all began when and out of nowhere Christopher's mother leaves him and he doesn't know why.

So he's the only one in his house and many would think it would be wrong of her to do that.

Well that's life and he really didn't know what to do at all since she was gone.

Oh and that was just the beginning of his problems.

His other friends leave the Hundred Acre Woods because they don't feel like they're needed anymore.

So in a way life hasn't been so easy at all.

But surprisingly Pooh and Tigger stayed with him because there's really nowhere else they would rather be.

Now you would think life for them would be all that bad from the way it has been.

But what they didn't know was that help was about to come and life would get a little bit better.


	3. Chapter 3

The Arrival

It was during a rainy day that fate would change everything for them.

It all began when while they were bored in the house, Pooh then saw something he's never seen before: a large bear with an umbrella.

"Christopher Robin there's a bear in the backyard." he then said

"A what?" he then asked

"A bear and I saw it." he then replied

Just then he saw what Pooh was talking about and he couldn't believe what he just saw.

He then went out to see why he was here and Pooh and Tigger also followed behind.

Once they were outside they were under the umbrella he was holding and they really didn't know what to say at all.

He then said to them "I came because you guys could use some help with life."

Now they were now glad that he was here and they then knew this was the start of a new friendship.


	4. Chapter 4

The Great Tiger Hunt

Christopher Robin decided to go first and he knew since Baloo was here he hoped he could the answer.

He was able to find him because he was in a tent and thankfully he was waiting for him.

"Oh Christopher Robin glad you could make it." he then said

"Yeah i'm glad I could see you." he then replied

"So have you always wondered how a hunt goes?" he then asked

"No I really haven't." he then replied

"Then you will with The Great Tiger Hunt." he then said

"How does the story go?" he then asked

"It goes like this. Once in the country known as India the tiger was one of the most famous predators in all of the land. Most wouldn't dare think of trying to hunt one. But one man would dare do that. And that man was Douglas Frederick and he knew this wasn't easy at all. So he made a bet that he could hunt a tiger down and he would be a brave man. When he did come to India he talked to local villagers on how to find the tiger. They then showed him where the tiger was. He then went into the jungle and what would happen next would be legendary. Once he saw the tiger he then waited until the moment came and when it did he went after the beast and he finally took it out. When he came back to the village they couldn't believe it at all because they thought no one could take out the tiger. And as for the bet well he won the bet pretty easily. Now he wouldn't ever do that ever again because after the hunt he then stopped hunting and sure it may have been only one trip but no one will ever forget this hunt and how he was able to pull it off. The End." he then replied

"Wow so it must've been a well deserved hunt." he then said

"Yes it was." he then replied

And so Christopher Robin was glad he came first and he won't regret that for a long time.

Now it was Tigger's turn and Pooh would be last.


	5. Chapter 5

The Great Jungle Maze

Tigger then came next and knew this was going to be quite interesting.

Baloo then saw Tigger coming and then said "Ah Tigger so good to see you."

"Yes it is good to see you." he then replied

"So have you always wanted to do a challenge that would matter to you?" he then asked

"Well not really." he then replied

"There was an event called The Great Jungle Maze." he then said

"Tell me more please." he then said to him

"Glad to. The Great Jungle Maze was once an annual event where most of the animals would come and see if they got what it takes to survive the maze. Now most of them wouldn't even be done with it but for those who would finish it would be quite legendary. One of those who made it was my good friend Bagheera and he was able to solve the maze without any trouble. He would start the maze and well he would face some trouble along the way but he finds a way around it and is able to complete the maze. And that's why he's one cool cat." he then replied

"Wow he really must've been a good friend to you." he then said

"Yes he truly is." he then replied

And so Tigger is glad he could do this and he won't regret it for a long time.

Now it was Pooh's turn.


	6. Chapter 6

Here Come The Elephants

Pooh was the last one and he was glad his turn came because he knew this could be the right thing he did.

When Baloo did see him he then said to him "Ah Pooh so good to see you."

"Yes it is good to see you too." he then replied

"So have you always wondered what make elephants so special?' he then asked him

"No I don't think I do." he then replied

"Well let me tell you about them with Here Come The Elephants." he then said

"Please do." he then replied

"I will. Now not many know is where i'm from the elephants are worshipped by everyone there because they're the reason the jungle is here today. What I mean is that they use their tusks to plant the trees and they were always respected in the jungle. But for those who don't respect them then they will punish you and one village learned that the hard way. They built their village on their territory and the elephants then destroyed the entire village and made sure to show everyone that they should be respected or else. And that's why the elephants are respected back where I come from." he then replied

"Wow so that's why their respected so much." he then said

"Yes they are pretty much respected and everyone should know that." he then replied

And so Pooh was glad he got his turn and he also won't regret it at all.

Now with that done the 3 of them and Baloo would mean a good friendship was about to begin.


	7. Chapter 7

Their Friendship Gets Better

Ever since Baloo came it was clear to Christopher Robin Pooh and Tigger that he was something they've been waiting for: a friend that matters.

He would always be there for them and that would matter to them because at least they know he cares.

Now even though it wouldn't last forever but at least they know it was well worth it.


	8. Chapter 8

The Farewell

"So this is it huh?" he then asked him

"Well i'm afraid so but at least it was worth it." he then replied

"Thanks for your help." he then said

"Anytime and i'm sure you guys will be just fine." he then said to them

And so off Baloo went and the 3 were glad he came to help because at least he cared for them.


End file.
